Betting For Kisses
by milify-star
Summary: Jake and his Girlfriend make a bet. Jake OC. Dedicated to my friend Dani.
1. The Office

**I'm creating lots of new stories including one shots.**

* * *

"I bet you that you can't you can't kiss ten times in this whole school day." Danni was sitting on Jacob's motor bike outside of La Push High School Tuesday morning before the first bell rung. He was leaning on it looking at her. They had been going out for six months now and they always played silly games like this.

"You're on." Danni smiled as her dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. This will be fun.

Rules:

1) They have to be a little spontaneous.

2) They can't be all at once.

3) One kiss per period.

Danni's P.O.V

I don't think Jake could kiss me eight times before school ends. We only have two classes together and lunch plus there's the PDA (public display of affection) rules going on so it wasn't going to be easy.

It was first period and I didn't have it with Jacob. It was geometry and he has trig, sucks for him.

"Please settle down so I can take attendance." Mrs. Riley used her high pitched voice to settle us down while she called our names one by one. Of course Trixie was absent, she was currently dating a delinquent, and you get the picture.

"Danni, can you please take this to the office." I sighed and took the slip to the office. Our blue and white school colors made the halls bright as a walked down them to the office/lobby. It was kind of big and had a lot of school spirit, white and blue everywhere. I waited for Mrs. Clark's attention when Jacob walked in.

"Hey." He greeted me dully.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He told me he had a trig test.

"I'm sorry-" I couldn't finish my sentence before his mouth was on mine. We kissed for a minute before he backed off and left his form on the desk.

"One." He counted as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Lol, I wish I was Danni.**


	2. Chemistry

**The second kiss. Oohh lala. I know I knw, short chappies.**

* * *

Sure Jake surprised me the first time but it was third period and he hadn't made anymore moves. We were in this class together, chemistry partners.

"You still think you're going to win?" I asked Jake in the middle of our experiment.

"Yep, after all, this is chemistry." I rolled my eyes and added the green liquid to the blue one.

"I'll be right back." Jake got up and went over to the table next to us. I focused on the project but the next thing I know, Jake is back in his seat and Kaley Parker is shrieking her head off because the potentially harmless chemicals were getting on her new blouse that cost… blah blah blah. Apparently her chemicals over flooded and ran off the table.

"Calm down Mrs. Parker, this is not a life or death situation." Mr. Zelk's monotone voice rang through the laughing and her boyfriend's voice trying to calm her down.

"I hate chemistry!" Kaley ran out the door followed by her boyfriend and Mr. Zelk whose job was now to bring them back.

"Wow." I looked at Jake suspiciously after getting over my shock. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. But I know what I'm going to do." He leaned forward and gave me a savory kiss that was soon interrupted by Laurence who whispered from the next table.

"Get a room love birds." I rolled my eyes and got back to the experiment as Mr. Zelk walked back in with a disgruntled Kaley and her supportive shoulder to cry on boyfriend.

"What did you do?" I was getting curious.

"Apparently Kaley is a flirt and didn't pay attention when I added a little more of this blue stuff into her beaker. She followed through with the experiment after I left and bada bing bada boom, a mess." I shook my head.

"You're horrible."

"I know. By the way, that was number two."

* * *

**A very short chappie but look for more soon.**


	3. Lunch

**Kiss numero tres**

* * *

Lunch time! As 4th period ended Jake and I walked to the lunch room together.

"You think you're so slick Jacob but you only have four more periods and eight more kisses." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He virtually ignored me as we approached Quil and Embry at their lunch table. The pack and their girlfriends always sat together.

"What's up guys?" Quil's mouth was full of French fries but he still thought speaking was a good idea.

"You're grossing me out and Jake's losing a bet." Embry looked up at the last part of my sentence. He loved bets. He was passionate about them.

"What bet?"

"Danni doesn't think I can kiss her ten times before schools over. I think I can." I shook my head and mouthed 'he can't'. Embry laughed and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Whatever, you two are dumb." We both laughed and went to get our lunch.

"Danni!" I turned around to see Celeste running to me. Whenever she talked to me it was to ask me to be on some committee for some event. This one was probably for the Valentine's day dance.

"You want me to be on the decorations committee for the Valentine's day dance?" She looked at me and frowned.

"How'd you know?" I laughed and agreed to do it.

"What was that about?" I turned around and saw Jake with a sandwich for me. He always knew what I wanted.

"Thanks. I'm on the dance committee." He nodded then did something crazy, he tripped me.

"Ahh!" Before I hit the ground he caught me and spun me around.

"I got you babe." Then he kissed me dramatically like in those old movies. Quil came up to us doing the slow clap.

"Very nice." Jake let me up and walked off but not before saying,

"Three."

* * *

**Ooh lala. Lets get some reviews. for every chater I want one- two reviews please! I hate to be like this but I'm running on nothing here.**


	4. The Art of Technicality

It was free style day in art class so I did my usual painting. Jake had kissed me two more times that day. Once in the hallway and once in the gym when I was running an errand for a teacher. Jake was really trying to win this game and honestly, I wanted him to win too. I loved it when Jacob kissed me. It was like fireworks were exploding everywhere at once. I dipped my paint brush into a bright red and began to paint a heart. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. If it was Jacob and he kissed me again, then that would be five kisses total, leaving five more to go.

"Danni, can you get that?" Ms. Hawthorn asked me to get the door. When I opened it, I wasn't as lucky and it was just Kyle with a stack of papers for the teacher. I was feeling a little empty and was starting to feel like Jake wasn't going to win. There were only three more classes left. I finished my outline of the big heart on my canvas and filled in the shape with a light pink. Then I decorated the outside with more pink and red. I was very concentrated on my work. When I was done, I removed the sheet carefully and set it to dry. I started another picture of an ocean. Suddenly two warm arms wound themselves around my waist. I look up and saw Jake looking down on me.

"When did you get here?" I was grinning like a kid in a candy store. I really wanted him to win.

"When you were over here being Picasso." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"So that's six." I nodded and got back to work. Jake watched me paint the whole time and kept telling me to add stuff like Spongebob and Patrick. I thought it was dumb but I did it anyways.

"Done!" I showed him the finished product and he clapped.

"That is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. That is worth a thousand words." I rolled my eyes and hung it to dry.

"Well it's yours. We can get it after school when it's dry." The bell rung so I cleaned my brush and grabbed my books. Jake waited for me but before we left the room he kissed me again under the threshold.

"You can do more than one in a class period."

"The bell rung, it's not fifth period anymore." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well look at you getting all technical and what not." He laughed and walked me to our next class.


	5. Shakespeare and the Tragic End

**You guys Enjoy this here chapter. I made it homemade in my creative kitchen just for ya'll. Lol.**

**But seriously, enjoy!**

* * *

"Take out last night's homework class and pass it up." I took out my workbook page and wrote my name on it before passing it up. I was taking literature along with Jake who was sitting beside me and so far I liked it. We were now taking a break after reading Jane Eyre before we plunge into the world of Shakespeare.

"Now, today we're going to prepare for reading Shakespeare. It is complicated for the naïve eye but if you get into it, you'll be able to get into it." Mrs. Graves was very passionate when it came to literature, especially classic literature. She handed out a packet with sample excerpts from Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth. Then we paired into groups. I paired with Jacob of course because none of my other really good friends were in this class.

"Alright Jacob, we have to interpret the first stanza." Jake nodded and read it aloud.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." If I was standing my knees would have gone weak. Jacob can read Shakespeare so beautifully. It sounded smooth and tranquil plus it was romantic.

"Wow." I sighed dreamily like I was still crushing on him. He looked up into my eyes and smiled that perfect white smile.

"You alright over there Danni?" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Ye-yeah. I just, that was beautiful." He Jake's smile got bigger and he shook his head.

"You're a sap." I rolled my eyes and we continued to take it apart piece by piece and lay out plain as day what he was talking about.

"Well, I think he was saying that he had never felt this love before until he first caught glimpse of Juliet. It was love at first sight." Jake looked straight into my eyes when he said those words. We were leaning into each other so our faces were inching closer and closer together until our lips touched. I felt like I was one of the women in Shakespeare's play who got to experience true love at its finest.

"Aw! I see someone has gotten to a kissing scene." Mrs. Graves interrupted our moment. We back away, still looking into each other's eyes until I processed what she said.

"What kissing scene?" Mrs. Graves tilted her head at us just as the bell rung. I giggled a little to myself as I got my books.

"Oops. Looks like we should have waited until the kissing scene." I said to Jake as we walked down the hall.

"I don't think so." I rolled my eyes. He just wanted to get his kiss in. I was at my stop when I turned and looked at Jake. He looked up at the wall clock and winced.

"Oh, gotta go!" He kissed me and left.

"Well that was rather… boring." The whole next period I was thinking about how Jake could actually win this bet. Just one more kiss. The bell rang and let us out. I got my bags from my locker and went to Jake's locker to wait. Unfortunately when I got there he had already left but there was a note.

_Danni,_

_I guess you win sugar pop. _

_I had to leave in a jiffy but don't waste your victory dance time, do it now and be happy._

_-Jake_

I considered this for a second. Who says jiffy anymore? Who just gives up like that? I thought on my feet and ran towards the parking lot. When I got there, Jake was across the way on his bike talking to Embry. I started running over to him when Embry left and Jake got ready to take off.

"Wait!" Jake looked up and noticed me. I finally reached him and climbed aboard his motorcycle so I was straddling his waist.

"You lost but I want to take my prize." I attached my lips to his and kissed him passionately until we ran out of air.

"Climb aboard missy." I smiled and climbed behind Jake. He started it up and we took off into the sunset.

JUST KIDDING!!! We went to my house for pizza and Coke while we watched reruns of Spongebob.

* * *

**Aww! Here's my traditional multi chapter ending credits:**

**Fun Fact: I have never read Romeo and Juliet before in my life. I had to look up that little stanza and chose it by random. But I did interpret it on my own so I'll take my kudoos' now.**

**Anyways, I don't remember if I did this in the beginning because I have horrible memory so I'll just do it again if I did.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Danielle who we call Dani. Her name is spelled with I "n" not two but I screwed it up in the first chapter but just left it. Danielle was crushing on this guy who looks exactly like Taylor Launer and surprisingly his name is Jake. But since she's only crushing from afar, I made this story for her so they could be together.**

**Well I guess I'm through. **

**Review on my writing skills, wish Danielle luck, Say you loved it, tell me what your fav. Romeo/Juliet line is, tell me what Shakespeare play you like best, etc. I don't care, just review.**

**P.S If you like Holes or know anyone who like Holes + Fanfiction+ my writing or are just willing to read anything I write, come visit or tell someone to visit my story on there. It's called "There's A First Time For Everyhing".**

Fin.


End file.
